Fictional Sesame Street Episode Guide: 4303
by thelennygriffinfan1994
Summary: This is a fictional "Sesame Street" episode guide for episode 4303.


Plot: Hansel & Gretel's Playdate with Big Bird

Air date: September 26, 2012 (on Disney Channel)

Season: Season 43 (2012-2013)

Sponsors: B, 17

Releases: Fairytale Fun

COLD OPEN: What's the Word on the Street?: Remember

SCENE: Big Bird welcomes the viewer, stating Hansel and Gretel will be arriving any minute for a playdate. At the Subway Station, their parents drop them off and tell them they'll meet them in the same spot before parting. The two then realize: how will they find they're way back? They can't leave a trail of breadcrumbs like in their story, or birds will eat them. They decide cookie crumbs are a better solution and leave a trail while singing "We're On Our Way."

SCENE; cont'd: With their trail in place, they call Big Bird to begin playing. However, Cookie Monster pops up, having eaten the entire trail. The two begin to fret that they'll never find their way back, and Big Bird suggests they make a new trail and leads them back to the subway, listing all the directional landmarks along the way.

SCENE; cont'd: Big Bird heads back to his nest while they make a new trail. They decide to make a new trail from paper, as Cookie Monsters do not eat paper. Just as they reach the nest, Big Bird notices some flying paper blowing around. Their trail has blown away! Big Bird helps them get back to the subway and goes back to his nest while they make another trail.

SCENE; cont'd: Hansel has an idea - leave a trail of fish; they don't blow away in the wind and Cookie Monsters don't eat them. But, once they reach the nest, they find the fish for their trail is being used by the Fabulous Flying Fish Jugglers' act. They start to sob, but Big Bird has a different solution - just remember how to find their way back. Using their memory of Big Bird's directions, they are able to find their way back to the subway without a trail! Sadly, their parents arrive shortly after to pick them up, despite that their playdate never actually began. Big Bird remarks that while they didn't get to do any playing, they did some great remembering! Their parents are about to lead Hansel and Gretel down to the train, but find their schnitzel trail is gone. Hansel and Gretel think their parents could use a lesson in remembering too.

Muppets/Celebrity: Abby and Eric Stonestreet explain the word "remember" as Eric remembers a list - "A loaf of bread, container of milk and a stick of butter," who turn out to be his friends.

Muppets: Ernie and Bert sing "Things That I Remember." Ernie and Bert recall the things that they remember, over a montage of classic Ernie and Bert clips. (First: Episode 3656)

Muppets: Abby's Flying Fairy School is coming soon, and Murray's belly is big and makes him bounce. Dr. Ovejita finds he's got a case of letter B.

Animation: Two siblings love B words.

Animation: B for Boat (EKA: Episode 4058)

Muppets: Murray and the girls introduce Abby's Flying Fairy School.

Muppets/Animation: Abby's Flying Fairy School:

In class today, the students will be using their senses to study the water in their water table. Blogg would rather study his sludge balls instead. He takes his sludge balls tot he table and they fall in, mucking up the water. To retrieve them, they turn into fish and dive into the table, which contains a whole ocean. The scout the ocean floor, using their five senses to locate each of Blogg's 6 sludge balls, having run ins with a juggling octopus and an electric eel. The water becomes clean and the students exit the water, and send Mrs. Sparklenose into the pile of sludge balls. (First: Episode 4275)

Song: "Ziggy Says" (part one)

Muppets: Super Grover 2.0 is up soon, but first, Murray presses Ovejita's button, causing 17 stars to appear. A second push brings a 17 plummeting onto Murray.

Animation: Counting 17 mushrooms in the garden.

Film: Kid mural painting #17 (EKA: Episode 3639)

Muppets: Murray and the kids introduce Super Grover 2.0.

Muppets: Super Grover 2.0: Ice Block Party

A group of penguins begin their dance practice, but a large ice block is in the way. Super Grover 2.0 arrives in the Super-Grovermobile to help. Using his powers of observation, he sees the ice block is in the way of the problem, but learns it is the problem. Now with his powers of investigation, he tickles the ice to see if it will move. A penguin suggests pushing it, but Grover declares it as his own idea and tries to push, with no success. He makes a bigger push (running into it), but doesn't move. While he goes to get some useful technology, the penguins notice the Super-Grovermobile is big and heavy like the ice, but it can move with the help of wheels. While Grover begins to whack the ice with a golf club to move it, the penguins take his wheels (and his golf club) and stick them under the ice, making it easy to move. As the penguins dance off, Grover wonders why his car won't move. (First: Episode 4213)

Song: "Ziggy Says" (part two)

Muppets: "Elmo the Musical" is on the way, but first, Murray welcomes us to the Museum of Modern Remembering. He tries to remember what colored door the goldfish is behind.

Muppets: Oscar introduces the GrouchBO hit series, True Mud.

A mysterious man enters a restaurant and tells the waitress he wants some "true mud." The other customers begin to assume he's a Grouch. The waitress comes back with a "true spud" instead of mud. A cow overhears and asks if he wanted some "true cud," as she's chewing on some. A man named Bud thinks he's been called and offers the man his broken watch (a "true dud"). Just when the man has had enough, the waitress brings a tub full of mud, just in time for the man's mud bath! (alternate theme music track) (First: Episode 4215)

Cartoon: A pig sings "I Love Being a Pig." (new music and sound effects added) (EKA: Episode 0592)

Muppets: Murray and Daphnie introduce "Elmo the Musical."

Muppets: Elmo the Musical: Sea Captain the Musical

Elmo imagines himself as a sea captain, with the viewer as his first mate. His goal is to find Moby Pink, the rarest creature in the seven seas. With his chicken crew, they remove the anchor and set sail. A Bottle tells him that to find Moby Pink, they must sail to the Bermuda Octagon. They pass the Bermuda Triangle and find the Bermuda Octagon, where a giant octopus forbids them from passing, unless they defeat him in ping-pong. Elmo gives a serve and the cocky octopus gets tangled up in his arms and loses. They find Moby Pink, who thrashes around, irritated by the barnacles on her back. Elmo gets rid of them using subtraction. Moby feels so glad she could dance, but since whales don't dance, Elmo uses his powers of imagination to get them to dance together.

Muppets: Murray announces the sponsors.

Sponsor: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph announces: "Sesame Street is brought to you buy Hands Up Solutions." (First: Episode 4301)


End file.
